The advantages of gusseted packages for the storage of some kinds of substances is well known, and particularly where a wide mouth package or pour spout is desired. They also provide superior case packing and display shelf utilization as compared to stand-up pouches which may have zipper closures. The known art directed toward gussetted packages with some form of snap closure is Galomb U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,897. Galomb discloses a bulky two element pre-formed semi-rigid snap structure comprising a male part and a female part both affixed to the outside of the package by tacking or adhesive, each of which parts is secured to the package material along only one of the part edges so that the package material can move longitudinally relatively to the female part and can be stuffed into it by the male part during package closure. The snap parts are sufficiently bulky and rigid that they are not capable of being run over the forming collar of a vertical form fill apparatus and must be separately inventoried and affixed to the package after it has been formed. No apparatus for or method of making the package is disclosed by Galomb.